El final es un nuevo comienzo
by Mariano T
Summary: Un relato dicho en palabras de Marshall antes, durantes y después de su relacion con fionna, quien tubo un triste final. One-Shot.


**Mi segundo fic, mientras escribo mi otra historia, parece que se me van ocurriendo otras que son tristes pero espero que refleje gran emocion en ustedes.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

El final es un nuevo comienzo

Fionna… tu fuiste mi amor perdido durante tantos años, desde aquel día, cuando nos encontramos en la casa del árbol, te veías tan hermosa, eras prácticamente una niña pero eso no me alejaba de lo que realmente sentía por ti, esos buenos momentos que pasamos durante algunos años, divertirnos sin parar, salir de aventuras y asustar a tu hermana, pero siempre tuve que ocultar este sentimiento, yo sabía que estabas perdidamente enamorada de gumball y que yo no era el indicado para ser su amor.

Tanto tiempo saliendo de aventuras contigo hacia que el sentimiento creciera más y más, todo era perfecto, pero en mi interior sabía que debías ser mía, al tiempo me entere de que decidiste dejar de seguir a gumball, fue lo más feliz porque sabía que tenía la oportunidad de estar contigo, pero cuando te busque no estabas en la casa y cake me dijo que te habías ido con tu nuevo novia, se me partió el corazón pero nunca perdí las esperanzas.

Al siguiente año me estero que lo tuyo con el príncipe flama había terminado, estaba decidido, no te iba a dejar ir, apenas me entere fui a tu casa para no volverte a ver, pensé que volvería a suceder lo mismo, pero estaba vez te buscaría, no importa con quien estarías, te iría a buscar para liberar este sentimiento que tengo desde hace años. Te encontré, estabas en plena luz del día en un acantilado, peleando con nose que criatura, vi que te ganaba y no dejaría que te lastimara pero al alcanzarte solo logre distraerte para que ese mounstro te diera un golpe para lanzarte al vacío, te vi caer, parecía que mencionabas mi nombre, salte junto a ti, el sol me estaba matando pero no te dejaría, caeríamos directo al mar que no estaba tan profundo, en el impacto sentí que mi espalda se rompía, no pude estar contigo, me desmaye y te deje a merced del océano.

Desperté en la orilla del mar, el sol me daba con todo pero no sentía nada, en eso veo que tú estabas encima de mí, estabas inconsciente, tan hermosa como siempre, te desperté para que volvamos y que te sanaran las heridas, mientras caminábamos ella se detuvo en el camino, y me preguntaste *¿Tú me amas?* yo debía preguntar eso, pero mi respuesta fue robarte un beso, era feliz, por fin sentí que serias mía, así pasaron años hasta que llego ese trágico día, el día en que tu hermana falleció, todos estuvimos tristes, su esposo, sus hijos, tú y el resto, tú estabas callada, como si no te lo creyeras, luego del entierro te vi lejos, fui a habla contigo pero no me respondías, quise dejarte un momento a solas, pero me detuviste y mencionaste esas palabras que cambiaron por completo nuestras vidas *Muérdeme* pensé que no escuche bien, y te lo volví a preguntar *Muérdeme, quiero pasar el resto de la vida contigo* estaban con muchas lágrimas, pero eso era lo que querías y me acerque lentamente a ti, dejando esas marcar que te seguirían de por vida.

Diez años después seguimos así, ya que solo teníamos una hija, la llamaste Allison, era un hermoso nombre, en tiempo de vampiro ella tenía cuatro años, pero ese día llego, una bruja estaba en busca de la inmortalidad y necesitaba a una niña pequeña, en eso ve a la única de ese tiempo, nuestra hija, era muy poderosa pero tú no te rendías, salimos a la luz del sol, el día y esa bruja te estaban matando y yo no sabía qué hacer, no podía dejar a nuestra hija sola pero tu sabias hiciste algo que aún no me perdono, llegaste al mismo acantilado donde casi moriste antes, estabas casi inmóvil por el sol y el mar ya no era lo mismo, esta vez la marea estaba baja, dejando ver unos pequeños picos, tomaste a la bruja y me miraste con muchas lágrimas en tu rostro *hasta nunca… Marshall* fue lo último que escuche de ti, caíste junto a la bruja y terminaste junto a ella atravesada en el fondo. Eso no te mato, pero lo que si te mato fue la constante luz que te daba, desde arriba vi como cerrabas lentamente los ojos dejándome solo a mí y a tu hija.

*En el funeral*

Marshall: Moriste como naciste, con la voluntad de ayudar y proteger a los demás (bajando la mirada) y nunca me perdonare por perderte… Gracias a todos (sale de la vista de todos)

Mira por última vez el cuerpo de su querida, acompaña a todos para enterrarla y decir las últimas palabras de cada amigo mientras al final él se alejaba con su hija.

Allison: ¿Y dónde está mami?

Marshall: (busca las palabras) Esta en un mejor lugar.

Allison: ¿Y es lindo?

Marshall: Es el lugar más hermoso que te puedes imaginar.

Ya era de noche, Allison estaba durmiendo y Marshall fue al acantilado para recordar esos buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, se sentó tristemente, y sintió algo, miro hacia la luna y miraba la imagen de su amor difunto.

Marshall: Hmm (baja la mirada) te prometo que nuestra hija crecerá bien, será igual que tu… una heroína de Aaa.

Se levanta con dirección a su casa, perdió a su amor, pero no era el fin, aún tenía a su hija, el fruto de él y Fionna, este era al comienzo de una nueva vida para él, sin Fionna, pero con su imagen en vida reflejada en Allison.

_FIN_

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y espero que dejen review para darme sus opiniones y critias, nos vemos.**


End file.
